The Easter Bunny at Work
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: Just a cute little bit of Easter Fluff with Emily and Hotch Preparing Easter for Jack. Established H/P


Author's Note: Just a cute little bit of fluff that we thought up for Easter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own Criminal Minds *goes off in a huff*

* * *

It was 3am and the alarm was sounding. This had to be some kind of joke. Emily sleepily awoke and stared at the offending alarm that had woken her. There was a movement from behind her so she quickly switched the alarm off and turned to face the man she knew was behind her with his arms wrapped tightly across her waist. His sleepy and confused face endlessly amused her, she was used to the always-put-together Agent Aaron Hotchner and anyway his sleepy face was so cute. They had been living together for a few months now and she loved it. She got to see both her Hotch boys all the time and it was the best feeling she had ever experienced.

"Emily…" came the sleep ridden and croaky voice of Hotch "Why did the alarm go off."

She smiled into his shoulder kissing his collarbone as she spoke. "Because my sleepy man, it is Easter today."

"And we need to be awake at 3am because…"

"Because, your son expects the Easter bunny to have set out a trail for him for when he wakes up."

Hotch groaned slightly at the thought of being removed from his bed and the beautiful woman in front of him. "But at 3am?"

"He is excited and will probably wake up at 5 even though he promised not to get up properly until 6."

"Hmmm well seeing as you're so up for it I think you should do it." A sleepy grin spread across his face.

"Oh no you're not getting out of it that easily, he is your son." Emily said with a raised eyebrow.

"But he loves you." It was a last desperate attempt to remain unmoved from his bed.

"And he loves you too, so I suggest we do it together. The sooner we get out of this bed the sooner we can get into it again."

"But Em…" he whined

"But Aaron… what are you five?" she laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. This brought Aaron to life as he squeezed her sides to make her squeak, she hit his chest in retaliation giving him a pout at the same time.

"Bully." She grumbled as she pulled the covers off them and dragged him out off the bed.

They finally managed to make it out of the bed while Emily rustled around under the bed to find the big Easter egg and small ones to make a trail. They silently snuck around the house creeping into Jack's room leaving a few eggs there. He looked peaceful just sleeping there, Jack had had such a tough life for a little boy and yet he was the sweetest and most caring boy Emily had ever known. They both stood there for a while looking at the little boy they both loved so much and then continued to trail small eggs through the house and into the living room where they left the big one.

They returned back to their bedroom about 15 minutes later and collapsed.

"Right now we need to sleep before we get jumped on by a very excited little boy in a few hours." Emily said getting under the covers.

Hotch laid on his side for a moment just watching her settle against the pillows. "Aaron…"

"I love you. You know that right." He looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Yes I do, and I love you too. I love both of my Hotchner boys and I intend to stick around for a long time, even if it means getting up at 3am sometimes." Hotch laughed at her addition.

They snuggled down into the bed with Emily using his chest as a pillow. About two hours later a very excited Jack jumped on their bed holding armfuls of chocolate shouting at them both to wake up.

"Look dad! Look Emly! The Easter bunny left me lots of chocolate!"

The ecstatic look on Jack's handsome face was priceless and made them all warm inside, the love they felt for that one little boy and each other was enough to last them a lifetime, and they fully intended to stay that way forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and we will love you forever. This is the first fluff story we've written so all comments are helpful. Thanks for reading!


End file.
